


more than enough

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets a job offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any/any, 
> 
> I only wanna be the man  
> to give you everything I can  
> every day and every night  
> love you for all my life.
> 
> I don't wanna change the world  
> as long as you're my girl  
> it's more than enough,  
> just to be the man you love.
> 
> The Man You Love - Il Divo

The offer on the table is one of the best Dan's ever received, quite possibly one of the best he's ever going to receive. His agent, he knows, is ready to bang his head off his desk at Dan's perceived lack of ambition but Dan doesn't really care. 

He knows he's doing the right thing. 

Even when Natalie tries to persuade him otherwise. "This is a great offer, Danny," she tells him. "You could win awards with them... an Emmy even."

"I know." He is perfectly calm as he holds her hand in his. 

"Then why..."

"Because it's in LA, Nat... clear across the country. I don't want to leave New York." A beat. "I don't want to leave you."

Natalie's cheeks flush and she looks pleased, but also like she's trying very hard not to look pleased. "We'd make it work," she protests without any real conviction. 

"We shouldn't have to," he says. "You've just started doing on camera work here... Quo Vadis give us all the editorial control we could ask for... our back room staff is the best... I love Sports Night, Nat, I've loved it since it was a third place show on a fourth place network... I don't want to leave."

She smiles, slides into his lap and winds her arms around his neck. "Even if you don't win an Emmy?" 

He chuckles. "Even if I never win an Emmy. Even if the Giants never win the pennant. Even if I had to cover soccer for the rest of my days, it wouldn't matter. My job is my job." He runs his fingers through her hair, twists a lock around his fingers. "But me... I am the husband of Natalie Hurley Rydell... and that's all I want to be."

This time, there is no question about her smile; it is ear to ear. "Smooth talker."

He arches an eyebrow. "It has been made known to me on a variety of occasions. Mostly by you."

Natalie rolls her eyes. "Take me home, Danny."

He doesn't have to be asked twice. 


End file.
